powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Signal Org (Wild Force)
Signal Org is a traffic light-themed Org and is the primary villain of the episode "Secrets and Lies". Biography Signal Org was one of the ancient Orgs that tried to take over the Earth 3,000 ago, he tooked the form of a traffic light, he encountered the Cole and Alyssa, the Wild Force Rangers in a riverside and was out numbered until Jindrax and Toxica joined the fight, he fired the Right Green Eye Amnesia Blast at the White Ranger, but the Red Ranger tooked the blast, making him forget who he was, and he fire his Left Red Eye Energy Blast at them, blasting them away, he later return with an army of Putrids, Jindrax and Toxica to add him in battle with the Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Max and Danny, while Taylor, Danny, Alyssa and Max fought off the Putrids, Cole (who still had amnesia) tried to escape, but Signal Org blasted him with his Light Beams, stopping him in his tracks, right before the Org can do further harm to the Red Ranger, the other rangers came in to protect their friend, the four Rangers morphed and they tooked on Signal Org, he fired his Middle Yellow Eye Slow Laser Blast at Max and Danny, and he tooked out Alyssa and Taylor, before firing his Left Red Eye Energy Blast at all five of the Rangers, Cole now wants to help, so the Taylor throws the Growl Phone back to the Red Ranger, after he morphed the Rangers combined their weapons to form the Jungle Saber and after the Red Ranger made a beat down an the Org with the Jungle Saber, they used the Jungle Saber: Savage Slash to take out Signal Org and Cole regain his memorys, Toxica used her staff the enlarge Signal Org and the Rangers summon the Wildzords, with Max summoning the Giraffe Wildzord, they formed the Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode to take on Signal Org, with the Giraffe Spear Attack, Signal Org is taking out for good. Personality Signal Org acts much like a Trafficker, but with a more, comic side added to him, he also enjoys play games with his enemies. He is also faithful to Jindrax and Toxica. Powers And Abilities * 'Eye Signal Blast: '''From his three signal-shaped eyes, he can fire a blast, each eye has a different ability depending on the color: ** '''Right Green Eye Amnesia Blast: '''From the green eye on the left, Signal Org can fire a green blast that can make people forget who they are if hit on contact. ** '''Left Red Eye Blast: '''From the red eye located on the left, Signal Org can fire a red energy blast. ** '''Middle Yellow Eye Slow Laser Blast: '''From the yellow eye located in the middle, Signal Org can fire a yellow laser blast that can slow his enemys down if hit on contact. * '''Energy Blast: '''Signal Org can also fire a white and red energy blast, were he fires it is unknown. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Signal Org can fire red lighting beams from his hands. Arsenal * '''Fists: '''While lacking weapons, Signal Org can fight with his own two fists. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Signal Org is voiced by Tony Oliver. Notes * Signal Org is very similar to Shellshock, a tortoise monster from the first season of the original ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, as both monsters are themed after a traffic light, and have their own abilities with the traffic light. See also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters